starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кессель
|дистанция= |длительность дня=26 стандартных часов |длительность года=322 местных дня |класс=*Земного типа *Скалистая |диаметр=6 632-7 980 км |атмосфера=Пригодная для дыхания с использованием дыхательной маски |климат=Холодный и сухой, атмосфера разрежённая |гравитация=0,82 стандартной |местность=*Щелочные равнины *Голые скалы *Леса грибов *Поля |вода= |интерес=*Лес гигантской плесени *Спайсовые шахты |расы=*Энергетический паук *Тарас-чи |другиерасы=*Люди *Другие расы |язык=Основной |правительство=Военная администрация |население=122 000 *700 (военный и гражданский персонал) *10 400 (заключённые) **люди: 22% **другие расы: 78% |города=Кессендра (столица) |импорт=*Продовольствие *Техника |экспорт=Глиттерстим |принадлежность=*Новая Империя ситхов *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов }} Кессель — огромный астероид в секторе Кессель во Внeшнем Кольце возле Пространства хаттов и опасного района Утроба. Описание Долгое время астероид использовался в качестве тюрьмы. Заключенные добывали спайс на самой крупной в Галактике шахте по его добыче. Во время имперского правления активно использовался рабский труд. У планеты был спутник — Гарнизонная луна — который был случайно уничтожен прототипом «Звезды Смерти» по приказу Тола Сиврона. На планете отбывал тюремное наказание Тайбер Занн, пока его не спас Ураи Фенн и Хан Соло. За кулисами Система Кессель впервые была упомянута в книге The Hutt Gambit. А вскоре в компьютерной игре ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Кессель был помещён в сектор Каларон. В игре было сделано множество таких случайных перемещений планет для геймплея.Star Wars: Message Boards - Galaxy Map Discussion on the Star Wars Message Boards (Posted 05/01/2003 01:40 PM by Leland Y Chee) В игре Star Wars Empire at War (играя за мятежников) нужно спасти ученых, которые сдали им информацию, и которых теперь империя перевозит на Кессель для отбытия наказания. Появления *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hearing'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Interlude at Darkknell'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''A Certain Point of View'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Showdown'' *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Tours (real-world)'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Missed Chance'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Buyer's Market'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' }} Источники * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Unseen Planets of Star Wars'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * *''Star Wars Kids 12'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * Смотри также *Дуга Кесселя *Кессельская тюрьма *Контрабанда Внешние ссылки Примечания и ссылки Категория:Локации Кесселя Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Тюрьмы Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Планеты-производители спайса Категория:Империя Зима Категория:Миры рабства Категория:Планеты с атмосферой III типа